


New Year, New Everything

by Nesi23



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Mostly focused on the girls, The boys are rarely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesi23/pseuds/Nesi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the New Year have in store for Root and Shaw?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this was supposed to be a oneshot but now it's looking like 2 chapters and this was supposed to be up from yesterday but family got in the way. 
> 
> Anyways Happy New Year to you all! Be safe and I hope 2016 treats you well :).

“Hey sweetie” Root chirped striding up behind Shaw in the cafe she was currently at getting a coffee and a donut.

“Root” Shaw mumbled while Root decided to wrap her arms around her waist and peck her cheek and Shaw brought up her shoulder to wipe the spot she just kissed.

“That wasn’t very nice” Root pouted. Shaw rolled her eyes “And since when have I ever been nice”.

“You can be when you’re ready, but that was just mean”

“Whatever” Shaw grumbled while untangling herself from Root to get her breakfast. The machine gave them a number today and she would rather be at home sleeping in late especially after getting in at 4am finishing up her latest number.

Shaw grabbed her food and brushed past Root through the door, knowing full well Root would follow her. Root knew Shaw must have been tired so she tried no to let it bother her. Though Shaw had been a lot like this lately, brushing her off, saying mean things, ignoring her affections and not returning any in the slightest.

Don’t get her wrong she knew Shaw was never one for relationships or any of ‘the feelings crap’ as she liked to call it, but since she came back from Samaritan no doubt they got closer. And when Root would do things like she did earlier in the cafe Shaw at least never brushed her off. She would roll her eyes and call her things like ‘sappy nerd’ and sometimes when Root wouldn’t let up on the PDA Shaw would at least grope her ass or roughly kiss her back to get her to stop.

These days the only time she isn’t mean is when Root was giving her orgasms. Root wasn’t exactly sure what caused the change in Shaw’s behavior. At first she dismissed them at long tired days and nights at work and stress even. But it’s been almost 3 weeks now and Root’s really getting tired of it. Even on Christmas Root was away doing a mission for the machine but took the time to at least text Sameen. It wasn’t a sappy text just a “Hey Sameen, Merry Xmas. See you soon.” Root hadn’t even gotten a text back. But she decided maybe it was just the holiday season that Shaw didn’t like and she could understand that, she wasn’t very fond of them herself. But that still didn’t give Shaw a reason to treat her like shit when she did nothing wrong, but she hadn’t brought up the topic as yet so she was still getting crapped on. And now did not seem the best of times so she let it slide once again.

They had been walking for about 5 minutes in total silence so Root decided to test the air.

“You have another number?” she inquired lightly.

“Yeh” was Shaw’s gruff answer spewing donut crumbs on the pavement.

“Want some company?”

“No”

“Okay well, where are you going?”

“Anywhere that you aren’t” replied Shaw as she shoved the rest of donut in her mouth and dumped the paper bag in a trashcan.

Root stopped her pacing slightly behind Shaw and came to a halt, she could feel the tears immediately brimming in her eyes and the way her chest seized and she wouldn’t give Shaw the satisfaction of seeing her hurt. She quickly turned around and went the opposite direction pushing through the crowded sidewalks feeling the need to get air. Like she was suffocating. She turned of into an empty ally way that was deserted to catch her breath. She could feel the silent tears streaming down her face.

Once she could breathe normally again and wiped the fallen tears she set back onto the main streets to head to her apartment. Honestly she just wanted to lay in bed and sleep. Between the exhaustion of working missions overseas, in other cities, locally and the shit Shaw was putting her through she was shutting down. But as she made her way back home she couldn’t stop the tears that came flooding back, and all the questions running through her mind.

_‘Do I not mean anything to her?’_

_‘Am I just convenient for sex and missions?’_

_‘Does she not know how much I ~~love~~.... care about her?’_

_‘How could I have been so stupid and naïve thinking this could work?’_

So caught up in her thoughts her mind racing a million miles per minute she did not notice she was at a pedestrian crossing, in the bustling streets of New York. And a moment too late of hearing the machine’s warning in her ear she lost her balance and found herself dragging across the road. She could hear screeching of what seemed to be car tires and the panicked shocks and screams of civilians. She couldn’t move and her vision along with her hearing was blurred. The last thing she remembered was feeling numerous of hands on her, cursing from a scared shit man and the sound of an ambulance and then lights out.

Root was quickly rushed to the E.R and in the midst of it all the one of the nurses found her phone deep inside her coat pocket. It was smashed but still usable especially because it had a hard ass case on it keeping it intact. Suddenly across the screen a message popped up and started gliding across. ‘In case of Emergencies contact Harold’ over and over again. The nurse swiftly swiped across the screen to unlock it (it was not password protected) the phone only had about 15 numbers saved and she quickly dialed Harold.

“Hello?” his voice came cautiously through the other end of the line.

“Yes hello. Um Mr. Harold you don’t know me but I am a nurse at Mercy General Hospital and a tall brunette with brown wavy hair, slim and brownish eyes has been admitted. I assume she is a friend of yours.” said the nurse hurriedly, while trying to help the trauma surgeon prep Root for surgery.

“Oh my. Uh yes she is. Is she alright?” Harold inquired already leaving the subway station with Bear to go to the hospital.

“There was an accident, she got hit pretty bad by a moving car. She is on her way to the O.R as we speak. She is not conscious, but I thought I would let you know”

“Yes thank you very much I will be there as soon as I can.”

“Great, well I will come and find you in the waiting area. And will update you accordingly”

“Will do” said Harold breathlessly and she limped quickly down the road to catch a cab. Harold quickly caught a cab and it wasn’t that he was half way to the hospital that his brain caught up with him, Ms. Shaw he thought. He quickly pulled out his phone to dial Shaw.

She picked up on the second ring. “Yeh yeh, Harold I’ll be there in a minute. Just had to stop at home for something, I’m around the corner” she grumbled.

“No Ms. Shaw!” he exclaimed. “I need you to meet me Mercy General Hospital as quickly as you can.” he continued.

“What Finch? What’s wrong? Is it John?” she pressed on.

“No. It’s Ms.Groves.” he stated. Shaw stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart leaped in her throat and her chest tightened. A mumbled “What?” escaped her throat.

“I don’t really have time to explain. Just meet me in the waiting area of the E.R” and with that he hung up leaving Shaw unable to breathe, speak or move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww thanks guys for all the good comments and kudos! here's the second chapter will hopefully finish the third today and post it either tonight or tomorrow so stay tuned! thanks again :) 
> 
> ALSO I FEEL LIKE THIS IS IMPORTANT IT IS NOT MY INTENTION TO OFFEND ANYONE IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM AND IF I HAVE I AM TRULY SORRY AND LET ME KNOW WHERE!!! 
> 
> Thanks again :)

Her senses caught up with her about 10 seconds after the phone call ended and she sprinted to hijack a car. She briefly thought about calling Reese but she knew that Finch would take care of that.

On the way to the hospital she mentally cursed herself out, the same way she did earlier in the morning when she had turned around to see that there was no sign of Root behind her. She was now asking herself the same questions and going over the same thoughts.

_‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’_

_‘Why are you such an asshole?’_

_‘Ugh I wanna be with her but then I don’t wanna be with her’_

_‘Everything was fine up until about 3 weeks ago when I saw the damn thing and been a asshat ever since.’_

_‘Well you know what, Congrats fucktard you went and blew this thing you had going to shit.’_

_‘And now what the fuck am I gonna do? I had everything sorted out at least until I fucked it all up’_

_‘This is why I hate these feelings and bullshit. They’re so fucking stupid and confusing and shit.’_

_‘She better be fucking okay because if she dies, I will resurrect her and then kill her again myself.’_

_‘Now what am I going to do about the thing? She’s probably done with me now.’_

Her thoughts consumed her until she realized she was about 2 blocks away from the hospital and dumped the car, quickly wiping her prints and then friken bolting it the rest of the way to the hospital. When she made it there she was breathing heavily and frantically looking around for Harold. As soon as he saw her he stood up and she made her way to him where she could see John, Fusco and Bear at his side.

“Finch what the fuck is going on? Where is Root?” She greeted him. He did not comment on her choice of language because he knew that their was now a closer bond between them and that she was simply concerned.

“I’m not sure Ms. Shaw” he started “I only got a phone call from one of the nurses telling me Root had been admitted after getting hit by a car and that they were taking her to surgery immediately . The nurse told me to stay hear until she came looking for me and that’s all I know.” he finished

Shaw went livid “What the fuck you mean she got hit by a car? Where the fuck was the stupid machine not telling her? Why the fuck she always gotta do something stupid?” she continued but more to herself and Finch suddenly had the feeling they weren’t only taking about the accident.

John got up in an attempt to calm her “Look Shaw, we don’t know any more than you do, but standing there at shouting at us isn’t going to help her or this situation. Look I get that you’re worried okay, we all are.”

Shaw quickly snapped her head in his direction loathing but knew what he was saying was right, so she kept her mouth shut and just stared pacing back and forth among the seats. Even Bear whined when she didn’t stop to pet him among the pacing. Her thoughts went crazy all again.

_‘Since when do I care about her so much?’_

_‘What the fuck is happening to me?’_

_‘Why am I such an idiot?’_

_‘I’m not supposed to care, well actually I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to do’_

_‘Am I....? Am I in love with her? No that’s not possible I don’t know what the hell that is or what it feels like. ~~Or maybe I do~~....’_

Jerking her from her thoughts was Fusco “Hey can you stop? You making me dizzy with all the pacing and loathing” his voice annoying as usual.

Everyone turned to stare at him and actually earned himself a non too kind push from John telling him to shut up or she was going to shut him up. Permanently. And he saw it in her face and the death grip she had clenching her own fists, blood starting to leak from her palms.

He wisely went silent but Shaw decided he was right and went to the restroom to clean her palms. When she returned she sat on the floor next to bear, leaning against the wall when he put his head in her lap. About 40 minutes later a nurse came to Harold and they all stood up.

“Hello are you Mr. Harold?” inquired the nurse. It wasn’t hard to tell there were only two other families in the waiting room.

“Yes I am.” he said but before he could continue Shaw cut him off. “How is she?” she asked quickly.

The nurse looked to Harold “It’s okay. We’re all close” he stated reassuringly.

“Okay well in surgery there were a few complications” the nurse started and Shaw was sure her heart stopped until the nurse continued. “But I am happy to report that you’re friend is just fine. She lost a lot of blood, from internal and external bleeding and has quite a few broken bones and a concussion but she is stable and looks to be fine. However she will need about 6 weeks healing time from the extent of her injuries”.

At this news everyone let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. Shaw chest was aching and she didn’t know what the hell to do with this foreign feeling. She had only ever experienced it 3 times in her life.

*When her dad died*

*The look she saw on her mother’s face when the marine officials told her she had died*

*When Cole died*

Shaw took a step towards the nurse “Can we see her?” she all but pleaded not really caring how desperate she sounded she just had to see Root for herself, to see her breathing.

The nurse definitely picked up on this “Sure but she wont wake up for a few hours”. The nurse beckoning them to Root’s room. When she got outside the door then did she realize that they had a dog. “Oh I’m so sorry but pets aren’t aloud here I’m afraid you will have to take him outside” said the nurse.

“Uh, that’s no problem I’ll take him” offered Lionel taking bears leash from John and heading back down the corridor.

They all crept in the room silently. Shaw was the first person by her bedside and could not stop observing Root. She looked so lifeless and beaten up. She had seen Root bloodied and bruised before but never lifeless. Maybe Eeyore but not looking... dead. Shaw took one of Root hands in hers not really caring what Harold or John thought. She was careful not to touch the IV sticking out of her arm.

She looked at Root from head to toe. Stitches on her forehead just above her left eyebrow. Breathing mask over her nose and mouth. IVs sticking out both of her arms, one wrist wrapped, probably sprained. She couldn’t see any damage under her gown but if she had to guess maybe a couple of cracked ribs and there was also Root’s left leg in a cast.

And all of a sudden Shaw was seething, she quickly snapped her head in Harold’s direction “Who the fuck did this?” she gritted out between her teeth as hushed as she could.

“Ms.Shaw I’m sorry but he was not in the wrong, I watched the footage myself. Root crossed the pedestrian when she the crossing light was on red, the driver had the right to go” he stated. He won’t tell Shaw that he saw how upset Root was but also how drifted and forlorn her face appeared to be. He won’t mention that he back tracked all her steps to see that the point she had first gotten visibly was upset originated from when she was with Shaw.

Shaw gave Finch a curt nod in response clearly understanding that Root was distracted and by no doubt because of how Shaw treated her.

 _‘Oh now look at what you’ve done. Nearly went and got her killed all because you had to be an asshole and just couldn’t approach her about the damn thing’_ her thoughts going at it again.

Anyways she decided that: her fault, her responsibility. She was going to make thing damn thing right. And if Root no longer wanted to be with her then she would leave no muss, no fuss, after she completely heal though. And so she went and grabbed a chair and pulled up by Root’s bedside and taking her hand once more waiting until she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow I want to thank everyone for leaving the amazing comments and kudos! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story! =]
> 
> On a more important note I AM SO SORRY but there is going to be another chapter and I hope to get everything wrapped up in that one, but my mind keeps escaping me. So my apologies but hang in there with me! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

A few hours later nearing 8pm the nurse came and told Shaw that visiting hours were over. John and Harold had left a few hours ago knowing Shaw would want some privacy to deal with whatever it was she was feeling... guilt, remorse, sadness, hell she didn’t even know but she figured it was a combination. But she refused to leave Root although she hadn’t awoken as yet, but she wanted to be there when she did no matter how pissed off she would be at Shaw. And so this only resulted in the nurse calling security and Shaw almost felt sorry for them as she clearly took out their sorry asses. And then two more again. She finally turned to the nurse “C’mon man, she’s my girlfriend” she said breathing heavily and a bruise already forming on the side of her cheek where one of the guards managed to get her and a little speckle of blood oozing from her split lip. (She had also noted in the back of her mind that, that was the first time she had admitted to Root being her girlfriend, much less saying it out loud).

The nurse looked at her with wide eyes now seeming to realize “Oh no, I’m sorry I didn’t know, but they are probably going to arrest you now” she said apologetically. “Oh for fuck’s sake” Shaw growled throwing her hands in the air. The nurse felt a tinge of guilt and decided why the hell not. She quickly took Shaw into Root’s restroom “Stay here and I’ll tell them you made a run for it through the parking garage, don’t make a sound and I will be back in about an hour” she whispered to Shaw. She simply nodded and did as she was told.

About 20 minutes later still hearing numerous voices, she was wondering what the hell was taking them so long to leave the room she peeked out and saw that it was finally clear of the nurse and the four unconscious guards that were dragged out. She made her way back to her residential chair and was about to sit down when she noticed Root had been shifted quite a bit and some of her covers fell off of her. She instinctively went to pull them back on top of her when she heard Root speak softly “What are you doing here?” she croaked, her throat raspy from the lack of use.

Shaw flinched stepping back from the bed and bumping into her chair. She stared at Root with wide eyes unsure of what to do next. “I uh... I was just um...” she started words betraying her at the moment. She realized that all of the commotion and noise must have woken her up. But she wasn’t actually prepared for this part now that she thought about it. And it was not helping that Root was staring at her unimpressed and her face angry, but beneath that look she could also hurt and sadness she assumed. “I just wanted to see you and make sure you were okay I guess” the words finally managed to stumble out of her mouth.

Root huffed “Oh now you care?! It takes me almost dying for you to give a shit” her voice tinged with anger and annoyance, shifting a bit to stare at Shaw pupils dark and full of fury, piercing daggers at her almost daring her to say something stupid. Shaw didn’t know how to respond to that “I um... You should probably get a nurse to come check you, now that you’re up” was all she manged to reply already moving to press the nurse’s button and dash out the room before getting caught. That was until Root spoke again “They already did, the whole time you were hiding in my bathroom” Root’s voice now laced without a trace of emotion, but observing the bruises on Shaw’s face.

 _‘Wow’_ thought Shaw, normally even if it was just a paper cut Root would be all up on her about it, but damn Root wouldn’t even acknowledge it. _‘Yehp, I’m in deep shit’_

Shaw shifted her weight from one foot to the other “Oh, okay then” seeing that Root was not about to start up any kind of conversation, she decided now was as good as any to apologize “Look Root, I’m sorry okay” she uttered looking at Root expectantly to say something, but Root kept silent and so she dropped her gaze to the floor unable to meet Root’s guarded stare.

The silence lasted for about 5 seconds before Root cleared her throat not taking her eyes off of Shaw “Just leave Sameen” her voice sounding harsh and cold.

Shaw knew she deserved that but wasn’t giving up that easily “No Root, please let me explain” she pleaded taking a step towards the bed.

And just like that Root expressionless face went to that of shocked to confused to pissed off in a matter of seconds “No Sameen, you had more than enough time to explain. Three weeks as a matter of fact, so don’t start any of your shit!” she yelled at Shaw.

Shaw was taken back she had never seen Root this angry especially with her, but she was still going to hold her ground. “Okay yeah you’re right, I did have three weeks to explain. I could have came to you to talk about it, but I didn’t know what the fuck to say or do. And you know I’m not the greatest with words or any of these feelings shit” throwing her hands wildly about getting temperamental.

Root scuffed and licked her lips before addressing Shaw “Yeah Sameen, because I was born with the innate capacity of understanding and returning ‘the feelings shit’.” she quoted with her fingers before continuing “And I’m not like you at all! And this was not my first serious relationship with anyone at all! And I never get confused on how to approach a certain topic with you at all! And I don’t struggle with my emotions like you do at _fucking_ all” Root started going off, yelling at Shaw and Shaw could see the reddening of her ears and swear she could see steam coming off of Root’s head top.

She secretly wondered how no one had came to check in on the loud voices yet.

Shaw sighed and brought her hands up to rub her temples and then did she realize that Root’s heart monitor had gotten louder and the beats increasing rapidly. She looked at the machine and then chanced a look at Root’s face. Root could see the worry written in Shaw’s features and scoffed while unplugging the offending noise machine. That combined with just Shaw’s presence alone minus all the shouting was starting to give her a worse headache adding to the one still lingering from her concussion.

It was Root’s turn to rub her temples and she winces as she pulled on the IV’s in her arm and twisted her wrist she just realized was wrapped. Shaw immediately stepped forward to inspect Root but Root simply held her hand up dismissing Shaw’s attempt to do so.

Shaw took another hesitant step towards the bed “Root.., I am sorry okay. And I was coming to apologize to you tonight after I was done with the number”

Root finally opened her eyes to look at Shaw “Oh really?” she asked condescendingly

“Yeah really” Shaw’s reply was soft

“And somehow, I can’t seem to bring myself around to believe you Shaw” her words patronizing towards her.

Shaw huffed and took a step back brows furrowing and lips turning up into a sneer, she knew Root was taunting to her and trying to get a rise out of her. _‘Okay’_ Shaw thought _‘she wants me to do something drastic and then leave, I’ll show her drastic’_

“Fine, people always saying shit like actions speaks louder than words” she starts digging into her coat pocket Root looks at her thinking _‘what the fuck is she doing now’_ Shaw takes two determined steps forward to close the distance between them and presses something cold and big and circular into Root’s uninjured hand.

Root questioningly looks down in her had and sees it a Christmas ornament, but before she could she could say anything to Shaw, Shaw motions for her to open it. _‘What kind of fucking Christmas ornament opens anyways, and Christmas was like a week ago’_ Root thinks as she opens it anyways, her curiosity getting the better of her. Her face turns from confused to realization to pissed off again.

It’s a ring. A fucking engagement ring, with a big ass diamond in the center with a gold band laced with tiny rubies. _‘A fucking ring’_ Root can not believe this shit.

“Sameen” Root’s voice starting to sound unpleasant.

“Yeah?” Shaw’s answers nervously and she is pretty sure she’s shitting her pants.

“What. The fuck, is _this_?” Root lifting her eyes to look at her, voice menacing and turning the ornament around for Shaw to see as well. Shaw look at her eyes wide and for what seems to be the billionth time that night is at a lost for words and the only thing going through her mind is a repetitive _‘Oh shit!’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess some of you were right with the ring thing, but in a different kind of way. And what the hell did Shaw start tripping over in the first place?..., well wait and find out the next chapter :*.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH wow! What a ride it has been with you guys! I want to say thank you to everyone who read, left comments and kudos! You guys are the best! <3 :)
> 
> I'm sorry the update is late but I had some unexpected family matters to attend to all day and all night literally so my apologies! 
> 
> Anyways here's the last chapter I hope I did it justice! Thanks again guys! :}

‘Oh shit, oh shit, oh shitty ~ shit, shit’ Shaw’s mind only had those words coursing through her in some kind of rhythmic pattern. “Well uh.. It’s a ring Root” she stutters.

Root looks at her disbelievingly “I can fucking see that Shaw, I’m not blind yet. Let me rephrase.. Why the fuck do I have the ring Shaw” her voice now elevated somewhat. 

“Well ‘cause... It’s your um.. present, your late Christmas present” muttering taking a step backwards from the bed making sure she is out of Root’s reach. At this rate she would really hurt herself trying to hurt Shaw. 

“Wow... You’re unbelievable you know that” Root’s voice full of distaste. 

Shaw brows furrow and a slight frown tugging at her lips and her annoyance nearing it’s peak “Oh, what the hell is it now? Yes Root that is a real fucking ring that I really bought for you, that was supposed to be your Christmas present” sighing, feeling defeat creep up her spine.

Root scoffs at her yet again, rolling her eyes “Well what the hell did you expect? That I would leap into your arms and shower you with kisses, giving you a big fat yes.” she asked incredulously. 

“Well yeah actually, that’s exactly what I thought would happen....Until I saw the damn thing and couldn’t stop freaking out about it” Shaw jaw clenching and un-clenching. 

“Sameen what is this fucking thing you keep talking about? I can’t read your goddamn mind” Root could feel her frustration getting to the end of its wits. 

“The video Root! The fucking video!” Shaw practically yelling now.

“What video?” Root’s voice getting softer now. 

“With you on that fucking ledge nearly goddamn fell off of it trying to get the machine to tell you where I was! Do you know how fucking stupid that was? You were like 1 step away from tumbling to your death. The machine didn’t tell you where I was, okay, couldn’t you have thought of any other to get an answer? Fucking stupid” Shaw now pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed.

“You want to talk about stupid, I wouldn’t have done that if it weren’t for you trying to play fucking hero and getting yourself captured in the first place. Offering yourself up for voluntary suicide. Did you even think? Did you even stop for one godforsaken second to think about it Shaw? About what it would have done to me. Oh no I’ll just kiss her and then let her watch me die. I bet you didn’t even stop to think about how fucked up I would have been, actually we all would have been without you here.” Root yelled back.

“Guilt, really Root? And no you’re right I didn’t stop to think about it because the only thing going through my goddamn mind was to get you out. Get you all out.”

“No Sameen, Not guilt, fucking realization. Realization as to the fact that if the situation were different and we were in each others scenarios you would have done something equally as stupid or worse yet and so would I. Whether you want to admit that or not.” pointing an accusing finger at Shaw.

Shaw took a deep breath “I know and no I didn’t want to admit that at first, but then you were there and then you weren’t. Every single fucking time you would leave. And this time I guess I just ...didn’t want you to” Shaw said barely above a whisper.

Root quickly caught on to what Shaw was saying, aware that she was talking about her time in Samaritan and the simulations they ran through her mind. They had talked about it briefly before but Shaw just rather to keep those things locked away and trying to forget them. 

Root’s features softened and she could feel her chest tightening “Sameen you can’t even admit that I’m your girlfriend, let alone you want me to be your wife” her voice gentle but firm.

“Actually I just told the nurse you were my girlfriend, so I guess that’s some progress” Shaw taking hesitant steps towards Root

“Sameen..” Root started but didn’t get to finish as Shaw cut her off

“Okay look I know I screwed up okay like big time, treating you the way I did and acting the way I did. And I’m sorry okay Root I just... Feelings are just I don’t know, weak I guess. That’s why I couldn’t admit how much you meant to me, but I decided that you are the most annoying human being to walk the face of the earth especially since you had your other half in your ear at all times, but you aren’t supposed to annoy anyone else except me and I’m not supposed to piss anyone off besides you.” said Shaw.

“Sam, feelings does not make a person weak, it’s rather not owning up to them and not admitting to them that does. It’s knowing you have them and not saying or doing anything about them. It takes strength to do those things Sameen, emotional strength, which is one of the hardest things to have. And I should be the last one preaching about right or wrong or someone’s moral capacity, because the life I’ve led it would be hypocritical. However that doesn’t mean that because these things don’t come easily or naturally to me that I shouldn’t try. The machine taught me that. Harold taught me that, and actually taking the words out of his own mouth ‘It’s not where you begin, but where you end up’. And frankly Sameen I would like to end up somewhere with you, but sometimes I have to question us because I’m not entirely sure that’s what you want.” concludes Root.

“Okay yeah Root you’re right half the times I don’t even know what the hell I want including us at first. And even recently but now, Root” Shaw standing barely an inch away from her takes the ring out the ornament box and held it up for both herself and Root to see.  
“Look I want this to work Root. I’m going to try and make it work because even though with this war over I highly doubt we will make it past like 50, because apparently we both have death wishes. You with your kamikaze missions and me with being stupid. But the point is I know where I would prefer to be at 50 and that’s with you. I had a lot of time to think while I was um..., away but my mind kept on wandering back to you. No matter how hard I tried to let it not to. You are literally that annoying” Shaw finishes with a gruff.

Root had to take a deep breath to process everything that was being said to her. She could feel her eyes starting to water and her throat tightening. She was almost in shock. Shaw had never spoken this much in her life let alone about feelings. She took the ring out of Shaw’s hand and took one of Shaw’s hands in her own. She could feel the warmth beneath her palm and the gasp of surprise that slipped out of Shaw’s mouth. 

“Okay Sam, I hear everything you’re saying but I’m going to need more time, to see that you really want this. So let’s make a deal...” Root getting a smirk on her face 

Shaw sat on the left edge of the bed closer up to Root’s torso making sure she didn’t touch her broken leg. “Okay Root, what deal?” 

“Six months” announced Root

“Wha-?” Shaw started 

“Six months.” Root continued. “After six months if you still want this” Gesturing between the both of them with the ring, “We can get married. Under the conditions that you will stop being an asshole and so fucking stupid. Because you do realize you caused 3weeks of bullshit for nothing right? When you could have just came straight to me about the video. How did you see it anyways?” 

“The machine.” Shaw started, seeing Root inquisitive look she continued. “I was asking it to help me plan the uh.. Proposal I guess. And because you’re a techno loving nerd I thought you would like something like with technology involved. So I asked it to get little clips of you doing things for me and vice versa and together it was supposed to make a nice video of our ‘sweetest moments’ according to it” quoting with the fingers on her free hand.

“Wait She actually helped you?” Root asked not hiding the surprise in her voice.  
“Yeah I told her I needed techno nerd and she gave me the idea about the video. That was only the first part, the rest of the night I had planned out myself.” Shaw stated.

“Oh really?” Root inquired incredulously. 

“Yeah, I was gonna take you to that restaurant you like so much on the pier and then I had a weekend book at a spa resort for us to do you know... Fun things and shit” Shaw stated with a matter of factly attitude tinged in with her statement. 

Root cupped Shaw’s cheek with her free hand “Oh Sameen, what am I going to do with you?” asking as a breathy chuckle escaped her.

“Well” said Shaw as she moved the hand on her face to bring to her mouth “You could always marry me” pressing a kiss to Root’s hand. A glint in her eyes and a smile in her voice. 

“Hmm... That depends you still haven’t agreed to the deal” Root tugging on her bottom lip between her thumb and her index finger. Because no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t resist Shaw. Couldn’t stay mad at her for too long, especially with the whole ring thing. But she was letting Shaw know she was not taking anymore of her shit either. 

“Yes Root, I agree to our deal” declared Shaw.

“Good” hummed in agreement.

“Under one condition” Shaw holding up a finger.

“And what’s that?” prompted Root.

“You have to seal the deal” Shaw’s voice turning husky and slowly leaning into Root.

It took a moment for Root to decode what Shaw was saying, but as she came to the realization Shaw’s lips were already pressing on hers. Root parted the kiss after a few seconds cupping Shaw’s face in both her hands. 

“Seal the deal with a kiss, jeez Sameen and you call me the nerd” giggling softly. After a moment her face stayed softened but her voice was firm staring straight into Shaw’s soul “But Sameen this is your last chance, you fuck up anymore after this-” 

“I won’t Root. I swear. I swear on Bear” Shaw holding her hand over her heart. And a smile on her face.

“God, you and this damn dog. I think you should marry him instead” huffed Root while rolling her eyes.

“Oh I already have, but I need a wife too” insisted Shaw.  
“Well we’ll see what we can do about that” chirped Root.

“Yes we will” Shaw leaning back in for another kiss. This one lasted a few minutes with tongues dancing upon one another and hands caressing soft exposed skin. 

Shaw was the one to part the kiss this time as she leaned her forehead to Root’s to try and reclaim her breath. “I should probably get going now” Shaw moving to get up.

Seeing the frown of confusions on Root’s face she elaborated “I am a wanted fugitive in this hospital you know. I took out four guards” Shaw gesturing to her face. 

Root beckoned for Shaw come back to her and kissed the freshly placed bruise on her cheek and the split in her lip. 

“Yeah, you’re right. But in the morning you have to bring me breakfast ‘cause I am not eating any of this shitty hospital food” Root wrinkling her face in disgust.

Shaw grabbed her forgotten coat from the chair and laughed. She couldn’t disagree with that one and luckily Root’s was on the ground level floor so she could just climb in thorough her window. That combined with the friendly nurse she could definitely visit Root without getting caught.

“Okay” said Shaw giving Root one last parting kiss to her forehead next to her stitches. As she reached the door, her hand stopped on the handle. She made her way back to the bed and took of her chain. She slipped the coin off and took the ring from where it was carefully placed on the bedside table. She slipped it onto the necklace and clipped it onto Root’s neck.

Root smiled up at her and brought the ring to her mouth to kiss it, absorbing the way Shaw’s face lit up in the moment. They didn’t need anymore words after that. It was a understandable silence as Shaw slipped out her room door with one last look, before drifting back into the quiet of the night.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Epilogue.  
> Because you guys were so amazing a little treat. 
> 
> I also got asked about a sequel but I'm not sure, maybe if I have the time but I am working on other stories with these two so you'll definitely see me around.
> 
> Thanks again guys! :)

It’s been a week since the accident and Root is ready for release. She had to admit her hospital stay wasn’t that bad Shaw sneaked in at least once per day with an amazing big plate of food. She just got to watch TV and hack places and code things for fun. It was like a mini vaca. But now she was on her way down to the parking garage of the hospital where Shaw was waiting for her, with what seemed to be some sort of SUV. 

John wheeled her down there while Fusco and Finch brought her belongings to put into the trunk. They then helped to move her into the front seat while Shaw folded up her wheelchair to put in the back.  
John then turned to Shaw “Take care of you wife Sameen” he said teasingly with a smirk on his face, that she dignified with a roll of the eyes and a head shake. To which Fusco added “I still can’t believe you and nutter butter are getting married. It’s like the crazier version of Bonnie and Clyde ya’ know?” his voice gruff.

“Except the both of us are highly capable females who will put a bullet in your ass if you don’t stop talking soon Lionel” Root chirped in cheerfully. And Shaw could not the chuckle that escaped her. 

“Be it as it may Ms. Groves, I am certain Ms.Shaw will do just a fine job with overseeing your well being.” Harold stated stepping back from the car.

“Don’t worry she’s in good hands boys” said Shaw as she closed the car doors and put the car into drive leaving them behind in a smoke of air. 

After the car was out of eyesight Fusco turned to John and Harold “You think they really going to make it?” he asks wondering about the marriage. 

“Not if they keep driving at the speed they were just now” replies John

“Or if they kill each other first” Finch added in after a moment to which the all grunted in agreement. 

******************

Root and Shaw had been driving way longer than necessary according to Root. She turned to face Shaw “Sameen where are we going? Because you crossed both of our places already” quirking an eyebrow at her.

“You’ll see” answered Shaw in a neutral tone and eyes on the road. She kept her face stealth not giving anything away. 

“Sameen I’m not in the mood for you to be driving around to find food. Just drop me home and then you can go get something” Root finished with a huff. 

“We’re almost there” Shaw replied

“Fine” said Root.

And sure enough not even 2 minutes later Shaw put the car in park. But to Root’s surprise it was not in front of a restaurant it was in front of a house. Like a really big freaking house.

Shaw jumped out of the car got Root’s wheelchair and opened her door for her. 

“C’mon” said Shaw already moving to lift Root of the car.  
“Why are we here Sam?” and Shaw could hear the frustration creeping up in her voice.

The house had a ramp on the side of the driveway and wheeled Root up and stopped at the door. She was aware of Root’s eyes on hers and she punched a code in on the door. She then looked to Root “Well you said you wanted to go home” she opened the house door and gestured Root in “ So go on then”.

Okay from the outside the house was big but on the inside it looked like a friken mansion. Root was at a lost for words. Shaw simply laughed and nodded her head. She took Root inside and stopped dead in the center of the house.

“Sameen” Root’s eyes too busy observing her landscape.

“Okay look before you say anything. First of all neither of our apartments were wheelchair or crutch friendly. Second we practically live together already because you’re either always at my place or I’m always at yours. Thirdly you need like a doctor or nurse with you at all times. Fourthly you will really like this place. And yes it’s three stories. First floor living area, dining room kitchen and 2 guest rooms, one which we will be staying in until you recuperate. Second floor our actual master bedroom and Bear’s play area. Third floor 2 offices one with all your computer shit that Harold dealt with and the other with all my guns and shit that John and Fusco helped bring over. Basement is gym/interrogation room if necessary though I hope not and lastly attic is the game room or chill zone. Oh and we have a big back yard that Bear will like.” Shaw concluded looking pretty smug and proud of herself that she got all of thins done in like 5 days. 

Root was still looking around and to be honest she loved the house and everything Shaw had said was true so she really couldn’t a reason to say no to this.   
“Okay Sam” was all she said looking at Shaw will a smile on her face. She tugged Shaw down by her shirt to give her a kiss. 

Later that night after they had gotten settled in, Shaw cooked dinner they got ready for bed. It was really hard to ‘not cuddle’ according to Shaw but still cuddling. With Root basically being broken on both sides of her body Root finally settled for just intertwining her fingers with Shaw's.

Shaw was almost asleep when Root nudged her

“Hmm?” she answered sleepily.

“You know what Sam” Root whispered looking at the ceiling pondering for a moment.

“What?” came her reply that was mostly incoherent but Root still understood

“I think. I think that um... Well we love each other” she said hesitantly turning her head to face Shaw.

In that moment Sameen Shaw had never been more awake in her life. Her eyes shot open and she could see Root’s wavering stare on her. I mean she had suspected it before but she wasn’t sure. 

“Huh?!” was all she could manage.

“Yea Sam, I mean think about it” said Root

After a few minutes of silence Shaw closed her eyes and scooted closer to Root “You know what Root I think you’re right” because really she was inexperienced but not stupid. All the signs were there and now they were supposed to be getting married, what the hell would come good from them trying to hide that. Plus they were being honest now. 

Root let out a sigh of relief knowing glad that she didn’t scare Shaw away. She leaned over to kiss Shaw’s forehead. “But you know most people say those things before actually getting married right?” she asked Shaw.

Shaw kept her eyes closed but still sounded alert “But we aren’t most people Root”

And Root couldn’t agree more. She finally found solace when she heard Shaw’s breath deepening and evening out, letting herself succumb to the sleep that was calling to her as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again guys and leave a comment tell what you guys think! =]


End file.
